momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Dekomayu Honoo no Saishuu Kessen
Dekomayu Honoo Saishuu Kessen (デコまゆ炎の最終決戦, Dekomayu Flaming Final Showdown) is a song by Kanako Momota and Akari Hayami duet unit Dekomayu. It was released on June 11, 2011 as the coupling track from the single Akarin e Okuru Uta. Details The song is a wrestling-themed battle song with full of mocking and swearing. Akari and Kanako represent the "blue corner" and "red corner" respectively. The song is intended to give the more cheerful message of "goodbye" to Akarin, in contrast of its sadder-themed single song Akarin e Okuru Uta.Hyadain Blog - ももいろクローバーライブの新曲 The song is the last recording made by Akari Hayami. Since Akari is Awesome, her singing parts are intentionally made without any melody. The recording is done by both girls in the same booth to give a fun experience. The phrase "Koukai suru wa yo" (You'll regret this) is a complete improvisation by Kanako.Hyadain Blog - ももいろクローバー　「あかりんへ贈る歌」 Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami Lyrics Romaji = Ge-ji ge-ji gejigeji mayuge- Ha-chi ha-chi hachi dekoppachi- Ma-yu ma-yu mayu mayyugge- Momota Kanako wa dekoppachi- A- mukatsuku!! A- mukatsuku!! Mane sunna!! Mane sunna!! Honto tada no youchienji jan!! Konaida juuroku sai ni narimashita-!! Daitai nande yamen no yo!! Ima ga daiji na toki jan!! Sore wa honto ni gomen nasai tte Nandomo nandomo yutta desho? Guchiguchi guchiguchi guchittara Odeko to okuchi ga kuttsuku zo- A- honto mukatsuku Yo-ku yoku wakatta Kyou wa saigo no sanpuraza Shirokuro hakkiri tsukemashou OK! OK! Kakatte koi yaa Saishuu kessen! Choujou kessen! Makeru ki wa shine- What are you saying? Nani itten no? Chanchara okashii puppukupu- Kaku no chigai wo oshiete ageru wa Sokkuri sono mama Sono serifu okaeshi shimasu wa Yan no? Kamo-n Koukai suru wa yo? Kanako,now begin the Fight!!! Kenka nanka shiteru baai ja nai yo ne Kore ga saigo no konsaato This is last kakegae no nai Final Show Iroiro nanda kanda Attaccha atta kedo Zenbu zappo-n to! Mizu ni nagashite Naka yoku shimasho My best friend! Saikyou yuujou! Zettai shinyuu! Zutto zutto zutto Imamade motto korekara mo Yeah! Baka yatte sawagi mashou Betsubetsu no michi de hana sakaseru ze Sou yo yaru tte kimeta kara ni wa Tokoton buchikamasu zei! Korekara mo yoroshiku! Yoroshiku! Dekomayu (Dekomayu) Dekomayu (Dekomayu) Dekomayu (Dekomayu) Dekomayu (Dekomayu) Dekomayu (Dekomayu) Dekomayu (Dekomayu) Dekomayu (Dekomayu) Dekomayu (Dekomayu) |-| Original = げーじげーじげじ げじまゆげー はーちはーちはち でこっぱちー まーゆまーゆまゆ まっゆっげー ももた かなこは でこっぱちー あー むかつくっ!! あー むかつくっ!! まねすんなっ!! まねすんなっ!! ほんと ただの幼稚園児じゃんっ!! こないだ16歳になりましたー!! 大体なんで辞めんのよっ!! 今が大事な時じゃんっ!! それは ほんとにゴメンナサイって 何度も 何度も 言ったでしょ? ぐちぐちぐちぐち 愚痴ったら おでこと おくちが くっつくぞー あー ほんとむかつく よーく よくわかった 今日は最後のサンプラザ 白黒はっきり つけましょう OK!OK! かかってこいやぁ 最終決戦!頂上決戦! 負ける気はしねぇ What are you saying? なにいってんの? ちゃんちゃら おかしい ぷっぷくぷー かくのちがいを 教えてあげるわ そっくりそのまま そのセリフお返ししますわ やんの? かもーん 後悔するわよ? Kanako,now begin the Fight!!! 喧嘩なんか してる場合じゃないよね これが最後のコンサート This is last かけがえの無い Final Show 色々ななんだかんだが あったっちゃあったけど 全部 ざっぱーんと! 水に流して 仲良くしましょ My best friend! 最強友情!絶対親友! ずっと ずっと ずっと 今までもっと これからも Yeah! 馬鹿やって騒ぎましょう 別々の道で 花咲かせるぜ そうよ やるって決めたからには とことん ぶちかますぜい! これからもよろしく! よろしく! デコまゆ(デコまゆ) デコまゆ(デコまゆ) デコまゆ(デコまゆ) デコまゆ(デコまゆ) デコまゆ(デコまゆ) デコまゆ(デコまゆ) デコまゆ(デコまゆ) デコまゆ(デコまゆ) Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' **2011.04.10 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ Trivia *The song's theme, tune and main chorus are homages to 70's wrestling idol duo Beauty Pair song "Kakemeguru Seishun" (かけめぐる青春) released on November 25, 1976. Beauty Pair is the first tag team professional wrestler to release a single song and it has sold more than 80 million copies. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z